It's About Time Sasuke
by princezzme
Summary: Sasuke finally decides to share his feelings with Sakura, but does Sakura still love him? SasuSaku rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"No way Ino I'm over Sasuke

"No way Ino I'm over Sasuke." Sakura said into the phone. "Yup more for you." Sakura said sarcastically. "Well I'll call you back I'm at his house right now…I don't know he asked me to come over…oh shut up we're just friends…okay bye." Sakura put her phone away and put her fist up to knock but the door opened before she could. "Hi Sakura." Sasuke said standing in the door. "So you're not going to let me in?" Sakura said after a couple of seconds. "Oh um yeah sure." Sasuke said nervously, stepping to the side. Sakura walked in and Sasuke locked the door. Nothing weird about that. Sasuke stood there with his hands in his pockets looking troubled and distraught about something. Is something wrong?" Sakura asked. Just then Sasuke pinned her against the wall and kissed her. Sakura smacked him. Oooo harsh. "What was that for?" Sasuke yelled in disgust. "Well you came at me with a surprise attack! How was I supposed to react?!" Sakura exclaimed. "Less painfully." Sasuke said rubbing his face. "Why am I here?" Sakura said. "Sorry." Sasuke said. "This is too weird I'm gonna leave… see ya." Sakura said heading back towards the door. "I'll just leave now…without knowing why I was here in the first place…," Sakura said dramatically. "I'll just walk out this door…" Sakura looked back him. "Ok cut the crap Sasuke tell me." 

"No reason."

"Then why'd you kiss me?"

"No reason."

"You're acting like you like me or something!"

"You can leave now Sakura…_tenshi."_

"Tell me!…Wait what did you say?" Sakura exclaimed. "Sakura I…well I have to pee now…" Sasuke said and ran at the speed of light in the other direction. _What's his problem today? He's all nervous, he's never been nervous around me before…is he on drugs?_ Sakura thought as she sat on a chair. "Ok um I have to ask you ask you something Sakura." Sasuke said nervously when he came back. "Sure." Sakura said. "Do you still …you know…_like_ me, it may seem kinda random but…" Sasuke let his voice trail off. "No. You're so full of yourself. I got over you years ago." Sakura said chuckling to herself. "Well…I never really…um…got over you." Sasuke said. 

"Huh? Are you on some new medication I should know about?" Sakura asked. "I guess I always loved you Sakura, but I always hid it so I could focus on revenge." Sasuke said looking at the floor. "But you made me feel terrible! For a long time, I felt completely useless! You acted like you hated me!" Sakura exclaimed rising from her seat. "But now I'm not." Sasuke said putting his arms around her waist. "I'm not that easy you horny perv!" Sakura exclaimed wiping his hands away like a dirty napkin.


	2. Chapter 2

hey! wazzup r&r

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"You had your chance! I don't like you anymore!" Sakura yelled. "Why?" Sasuke asked. " 'Cuz!" Sakura said. "Cuz why?" Sasuke said smirking. "Because I don't!" Sakura said. "Are you a lesbian?" Sasuke asked. "No of course not!" Sakura yelled. "Then what's your problem?!" Sasuke exclaimed. "What's your problem? You ask me to come over here, then you kiss me then, you say you like me, you're the one with the problem!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm the one with the problem?"

"Yes!"

"Even though you slapped me, said you didn't like me and won't even give me a good reason?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No." He said putting his arms around her waist again.

"Stop!"

"Go."

"You're not funny!" Sakura said. "At least give me a good reason!" Sasuke yelled. "I don't have to explain myself to you." Sakura said crossing her arms. "Why not?" Sasuke asked. "Here's a reason Sasuke, I don't like you because you're an egotistical, self-centered, perverted jerk!" Sakura said walking towards the door. "No, wait!" Sasuke said. "What?" Sakura said impatiently. "Just let me explain!" Sasuke pleaded. "Four minutes." Sakura said impatiently.

"Aw come on!"

"Fine ٣."

Sasuke stood there for a second. He didn't understand why she didn't love him. So what, he'd hurt her feelings, couldn't she put that in the past? Couldn't she see that this was damaging his pride?

_No wonder she can't stand you, your thinking is completely twisted, heck, if I wasn't your conscience I'd flee from your mind as quick as possible._

Where are you when I need you most?

_In hiding._

Well what do I do now?

_Tell her the truth, you have no point._

I'm serious!

_Fine, tell her you're sorry for if she liked you._

"Sakura I'm sorry for assuming you liked me still." Sasuke said.

_And for having pervy ideas._

What?

_Just do it._

"And for pushing my pervy ideas on you."

_Now say; I'm just really confused right now and try and shed a tear._

"I'm just really confused right now." Sasuke said. Then he turned slightly sideways, brought his hand to his eye and purposely poked himself in it. To anyone else it looked like he was rubbing his eye.

_Slick move Sherlock, now turn back to face her and say, you can leave now if you want to._

"You leave now if your want to." Sasuke sniffled.

"No that's ok Sasuke I forgive you…for those things." Sakura said with sympathy. She walked over to him, "But I still don't like you." She whispered into his ear. "Are you crying?" Sakura said/yelled/whispered. "It's just allergies." Sasuke said sitting down. "It's okay, I won't tell anybody." Sakura said with a giggle laying her head on his shoulder.

Wow, that was genius! Sasuke thought.

_Yes teme, because I am your feminine side, duh. Trust me I know what girls like._

So what do I do now?

_Thank her for comforting you._

"Thanks for helping me out Sakura."

"Anytime." Sakura said. "You gonna be alright?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe." Sasuke said.

_Don't do it._

Do what?

_Don't you try to kiss her again._

Why?

_Fine go ahead do it, you'll be sorry. A sinister laugh for me._


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! I'm so sorry for my 1 year abscense(sp?) ! You see, first I got writers block, then I started to groupdub and.... You don't care...Read the story R&R please

Paatii Taimu hajimeyou!

-----------------

Just then, against the wishes of the voice, Sasuke kissed her.

"I can't believe you!" Sakura screamed standing up and whacking him.

_What did I tell you?_

"What?" He asked, truly not understanding.

"You did all that crap just to try kiss me again! I'm leaving this time!" She turned towards the door. Sasuke grabbed her arm. "Ow! Let go!" She yelled. "But I've still got two minutes left!"

_You have to make her care._

"No more funny business, I promise! My requested four minutes isn't up!"

"Now it is!" Sakura yelled opening (and violently slamming.) the door.

_Too late minute man._

Sasuke felt like he wanted to cry. This went so much better in his head.

…_No it didn't._

_**Gosh will you shut up?**_

_Do you really want me to?_

_**Yes.**_

_You really want me to go away?_

_**Yes!**_

_Then I will._

Great. He had even pushed away his conscience. She'd be back of course but there was no telling when. Sasuke sat back down on his couch. Why didn't Sakura like him? Well she said he was egotistical….which used to be true. Now he didn't much care about revenge and training. He just wanted her to like him. She said he was perverted…which he couldn't even attempt to lie about. Then there was self-centered. Well he could change right? Right. Somehow having conversations with his inner and the narrator didn't comfort him.

Sasuke got out his phone. He dialed Ino's number only to discover it was already in his phone. Before he could wonder how long it'd been there, Ino picked up. "You bastard." She answered calmly. "What?" Sauke asked.

"How could you do that to Sakura? She's always nice to you, yet you proceed to hurt her." She replied.

"How did you know about it? It was only 5 minutes ago." He asked.

"Cuz she called me on the phone crying! That's how I know!" Ino yelled.

"She was crying?" He asked feeling guilty.

"Yeah! You really colored her cloud black, you know?" She replied.

"I what?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Sure, sure. But can you help me?"

"Nope." Sasuke heard a click.

So, like the bumbling idiot he's always been destined to be, (as quoted by Neji) he called Kakashi. The youngest child could predict the outcome of that.

--------

I promise I won't take as long next time ok?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry ya'll. Once again it took a longish time. I typed this up in like an hour so I don't know why I procrastinated so much.

As for humor.... I'm not in a very humorous mood, i'm afraid and this chapter reflects that.

And for the record, it was soooooo much longer when I typed it on notepad....

Anyways. Enjoy,R&R, hygiene and all that.

-------------------

"I see..." Kakashi said over the phone after Sasuke had explained the situation. " I know what you need to do."

"What?" Sasuke asked desperately.

"You need to seduce her. Hit it and quit it." Kakashi said.

"What? Why would I do that? Wouldn't that make her angry?" Sasuke asked.

"Just come meet me at the training grounds in 10 minutes." Kakashi replied before hanging up the phone.

He didn't understand. Why would hurting her make Sakura like him? Isn't that what he'd been doing all along? She was crying before, so why was Kakashi's advice valid? Many questions and no one to answer them. Sasuke slipped on his shoes and walked outside. Girls were confusing. How come he could get the attention of any and every girl except the one that mattered? Another answer-less question.

Surely Kakashi would have some answers. He read a lot of books, which suggested intelligence. Although the content of said books may be questionable, they were books all the same. When was the last time Sasuke read a book? About a year ago. He'd gotten bored and stolen it from Hinata's bag. He still had it actually. It was about some girl whose parents had sold her and sister to these people who made her dance and fall off roofs and have sex with creepy men. Some type of memoirs. He'd read it twice. Some type of memoirs. How could someone make memoirs that are fictional? Suddenly, Sasuke bumped into TenTen and was snapped away from his thoughts of fictional memoirs.

"Watch it!" TenTen yelled.

"Whadaya mean watch it? You were in my way." He retorted. "I'm gettin' sick of you! Waltzin' around like your important. Like you have some type of meaning! Well I've got news for ya kid! Your meager existence is just as meaningless as everyone else's! So why don't you just pull out that giant pole that appears to be stuck up your --"

"TenTen? What are you doing?" Neji asked interrupting her rant.

"I'm telling him off. That's what I'm doing!" TenTen answered defiantly.

" I believe Sakura's already done that. Come along TenTen." Neji said walking away and pulling TenTen with him.

All Sasuke could do was stand in the middle of the road with his mouth open. Three things happened. Number 1 : Neji had insulted him and it had been extremely relevant. Like 10 minutes ago relevant. Number 2: TenTen had told him off and she had won. TenTen never said anything mean to him until now. Number 3 : He had lost. He had failed to do anything about either insult and they were already out of sight.

He'd gone soft. Sakura had completely destroyed everything he thought to be a part of his personality. It had taken years to build his ego and his persona, his confidence. She had obliterated all that in less than an hour. Sasuke had half a mind to march over to Sakura's house and demand that she love him or else. She had done much worse. Yet, for some reason, he felt he still needed to please her. Like her satisfaction was still quite necessary.

Once he'd gotten to the training grounds, he could've gasped at the fact that Kakashi was already there. Was this occasion truly special enough to make Kakashi show up on time? Kakashi immediately stood up and put down his book when he saw Sasuke.

"You're late boy!" Kakashi announced.

"I'm sorry am I taking over your job?" Sasuke retorted.

" I'll ignore that and instead give you this." Kakashi punched Sasuke square in the jaw.

"What the hell?" Sasuke yelled.

" That's for waiting so long to call me about this." Kakashi said. " So the first thing you need to do is go to her house and apologize. Then you use that hypnosis jutsu I taught you and-"

"Is there any way to do this without deceiving her?"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke as if he was some sort of Pokemon in the Death Note world.

"Anyways, you use that jutsu and ask her how she really feels, then she'll answer and you'll come back here and tell me before she snaps out of it. Sakura will think you showed up there in a vivid dream when she wakes up because you will position her on the couch in some sort of napping formation. Got it?" Kakashi seriously. Sasuke nodded. " Then go." Kakashi said.

"Oh, and Sasuke?" Kakashi called out. "This is your mission so don't fail. Because when it comes to non-ninja things, you are good at failing." Kakashi said.

****

Sasuke stood outside of Sakura's door with hand poised to knock and he stopped. What if the jutsu didn't work? It would, he knew, because he'd tested on an old lady outside of the ramen shop. He rapped his fist against the door the first time and it opened. It was unlocked, so he walked in. No one was in the living room. Sasuke closed the door behind him and walked into the kitchen there was a pot on the stove, the fire was on, but it appeared that all of the water had boiled out. Sasuke turn off the stove and opened the door to Sakura's bedroom.

"Sak-" Was all he could say. Were his eyes deceiving him? He blinked. The cruel image was still there.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled in surprise, noticing his presence and covering herself.

-------------

I'll try to update in a couple of weeks okay?


End file.
